1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to compositions for treating skin ulcers and particularly to compositions for medical or veterinary use containing sucralfate in combination with a topical anesthetic for treating skin ulcers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compositions containing sucralfate or topical anesthetics are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,697 (Conte, U., et al., Sep. 12, 1993) discloses the use of a sucralfate-containing gel as a vehicle for the application of drugs having topic activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,738 (Hind, H., May 2, 1995) discloses a composition and method for alleviating the pain associated with shingles utilizing the topical administration of lidocaine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,814 (Packman, E. W., May 2, 1995) discloses a composition and method for treating hemorrhoids utilizing the topical administration of sucralfate in combination with a topically therapeutic agent, including an anesthetic.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,653 (Goldberg, A. H., Jan. 13, 1998) discloses a composition for treating internal or external ulcers which contains sucralfate in combination with an antibiotic.